


The Path to the Dark Side

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Penny Arcade
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-09
Updated: 2004-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darth Tycho, prepare to die at the hand of my mighty wangsaber. Kshhhzzzzzt woarownoarrrrrr!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path to the Dark Side

"Quit staring at my wang."

"I'm not." Tycho stalks into the kitchen. "I'm trying very hard to ignore it. In fact, that's why I'm getting a knife out of the drawer here," he picks one up and waves it around, "to gouge my eyes out with."

"I think a spoon'd work better."

"What would work better is if you'd put on some fucking pants!"

"Anger leads to hate."

"I already hate you!"

"Hate leads to suffering," Gabe continues. "Darth Tycho, prepare to die at the hand of my mighty wangsaber. Kshhhzzzzzt woarownoarrrrrr!"

"You need help. You need fucking help."

"Kshhhhzzzzzt!"


End file.
